A New Life
by Demouris
Summary: After years of searching, Princess Celestia found one of the ancient spells used in her father's court. With the hope of finding an ally from an another world, she sent the spell to her most fateful student Twilight Sparkle. The spell is successful but brings a strange bipedal creature named Justis. Now she will live with the consequences. (REMASTERED VERSION FROM SADHELLHOUND)
1. A Simple Miscalculation

A/n hello everyone! DemourisTG here. Thanks for popping in! Hope you enjoy! (REMAKE OF ORIGINAL ON FANFICTION NET BY OLD ACCOUNT) still first story..

Chapter One: A Simple Miscalculation

The Equestrian sky sits open, the beautiful night of the Lunar Princess washing over the the entirety of the large nation. The moon sits above the small town of Ponyville as a few mares and stallions head home from a long day of work. In the center of Ponyville sits the Golden Oaks Library, a massive hallowed oak full of ancient tomes and simple books. Beside one of the large piles of books sits a young unicorn mare with light purple fur and a dark violet mane with lighter violets stripes. Her mane in disarray from staying up for what feels like days.

The letter still sits in front of her, opened and unmoved. The original writing having been replaced with different lines for the incantation. A young dragon with green and purple scales walks to the mare, his mohawk slightly dropping from the long day. He softly taps on her shoulder and sleepily asks, "Twilight.. It's almost midnight; shouldn't you be going to be too?" His green eyes look at her searchingly as she slowly looks at him. Twilight yawns softly and rubs her eyes with a hoof before shaking her head to the small dragon. "I will be fine Spike.. I think I've almost cracked the spell.." He softly shakes his head hugs her before telling her goodnight and heading back to bed.

The hours pass slowly for Twilight, like every night that's full of work from Princess Celestia. Her eyes start to close every few seconds as she struggles to stay awake. She passes out, leaning on a pile of textbooks, not waking until late in the afternoon.

(6:27am Saturday - Earth - San Leon, Texas)

In the small sea side town of San Leon, a young adult begins to stir in his bed, grumbling at the loud alarm blaring from within the room. He groans and sits up slowly, his plaid comforter sliding down his chest. The sound still echoes within the room, making him growl weakly. "every damn morning.. I need to change that alarm.." He rolls off the bed and lands on all fours on the thick beige carpet before standing up and stretching. Slowly allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the small room he starts to feel around on a dresser to the right of him.

His large hands scour across the dark oak before brushing a familiar padded case. A soft sigh escapes his throat as his fingers wrap around the case and pick it up, the familiar grooves easily fitting into his hand. With a quick brush of a cool screen on the front of the case, a soft light erupts from the screen, showing a picture of a small German Shepherd cuddling a pink bunny. His eyes water as he smiles at the picture, a loving memory to always hold dear.

He walks out of the room, bumping into the door before opening it.

A yawn escapes his lips as he turns on the light to the den, feeling emptiness of the old house. Slowly, he walks to a picture of two adults and an infant. The Father having a deep red skin tone from his Native American heritage with a short, peppered haircut. Slight stumble moves along his jawline as his short but barrel figure takes up most the picture. Next to him stands his wife, a shorter woman with long brunette braids and a chubby physique with pale skin. Their brown eyes stare back at the young man, full of the joy of the infant in their arms.

He gently takes the photo and lays it face down before going into the restroom. Looking in the mirror, he sees himself in a truly unflattering light. His deep brown eyes that once shined like a jewel now are dull and dirty with grey bags under them. He looks at his face, picking up on the partial beard that started to grow months ago, still not shaven even with the ample opportunities to do so. With a quick motion his fist slams into the mirror shattering it. His heavy physique shifting as the glass shatters.

With a grunt he turns to the shower and starts the water before stripping and just sitting under the warm water. The water trickles to the drain, almost a faded red from his hand. His long unkempt hair drooping into his eyes, blinding him for now. He soon turns the water and dries off before taking a razor and looking into the back up mirror, slowly shaving his beard into a goatee. Feeling a little better he brushes his hair back and ties it into a ponytail.

Quietly wrapping his cut hand he looks out the window, seeing the deep blue bay of San Leon. Half-heartedly moving to his room, he grabs some underwear and a simple grey t-shirt, quickly putting the two on before sitting on the broken mattress. With a slow and deliberate motion, he grabs a pair of black cargo pants and an old blue fatigue jacket. Slowly getting dressed, he listens to his female neighbour yelling at her husband for going to the bar again. He soon finishes and pulls on socks and a pair of Underarmour crosstrainers before leaving his room and turning off most of the lights. He finally walks out of the house, staring at the sunrise, hoping that today will bring some joy.

(4:56pm Saturday - Ponyville, Equestria)

Twilight smiles happily as she stares at the spell, feeling pleased with herself. The sound of her baby dragon stirring and starting to walk down the stairs towards her. She sips a cup of black coffee as Slike looks at her. "Twilight? You're finally awake!" She looks at him smile sleepily. "hey Spike! I think I finally figured out the spell!" Spike smiles and gives her a thumbs up. "Good job Twi! I can't wait to see how it works!" Twilight charges her horn and recites the incantation. "Across the plains of space I summon thee!" The purple light surrounding her horn suddenly engulfs the room.

A large towering shadow appears in the room, fallowing to its knees it groans in pain. Twilight blinks and stares at the creature, fear starting to engulf her as Spike yells in fear. "T-Twilight?! What in t-the name of Celestia is that?!" Twilight quickly uses a bolt of magic to try and subdue the creature. It's blue jacket catches most of the bolt but it is knocked over nonetheless. The creature grumbles and asks quietly. "Where the hell am I…? And why can this pony talk..?" Twilight grows pale and orders Spike to send a letter to Princess Celestia.

Spike obeys and sends it in his own words, only seconds pass before the white flash of the solar princess fills the room. The creature groans again as the solar princess Celestia looks at it. "Twilight Sparkle? Do you know anything of this creature?" The ape like creature tries to sit up. It mumbles in a somewhat deep voice. "I have a name and more ya know.. God it feels like I got kicked by a steel toe…" It's hand holds its side as Celestia presses her horn to its head.

With a flash the creature is standing at it's full.height, rivaling the height of the princess herself. "I apologize. It's for safety to contain you with magic while I question you." The the creatures brown eyes blink. "Did I die? Why are ponies talking. Better yet what's this about magic?" Celestia examines the creature before asking. "Please say your name and species.. I need to know this to understand what you are." The creature nods slowly and whispers. "I'm Justis.. I'm a human from San Leon, Texas.. I.. I'm not sure what's happening." Celestia nods slowly and looks through a book before nodding.

"Ok.. I'll wake you soon." Justis is put to sleep by a wave of magic before being laid down on the floor. Celestia reads the book of lore, needing to know the threat ahead.

A/n there we go! I hope y'all like it! Much love!


	2. Magical Pains And Meeting Derpy

A/n Hey Y'all, Demouris here, back with another chapter of this story. Hope Y'all Like.

Chapter Two: Magical Pains And Meeting Derpy

(7:09am Sunday - Ponyville, Equestria - Justis P.O.V.)

A rush of adrenaline shoots through my body as my eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up. My breaths come laboured and painful, every fiber of my being screaming something's wrong with me. I roll off of the pile of straw and cough violently into the wooden floor as the sound of small feet smack the ground, quickly growing closer. Tears flow from my eyes, as if fighting off some form of acidic fluid. A small hand touches my shoulder as a somewhat childish voice asks, "Hey! Are you ok?" I slowly look to come face to face with a purple and green dragon staring at me.

I tense and back up a bit as I examine him, still coughing up a lung. "A.. Dr..Dragon?!" Basically coughing out the question the Dragon nods and quickly tries to give me a strange red vile. I collapse backwards as I start to feel myself blackout. The Dragon pulls my head up and pours the vile down my throat. It slides down my throat like oil with a cherry flavor. After a few more coughs, I feel my body start to relax. I breathe slowly, looking at the Dragon as he asks. "Are you ok? Your body was shutting down due to the spell.. The Princess was worried." I stare at him apprehensively as the sound of hoofs gently approach the room.

(Celestia P.O.V.)

My faithful student looks at me worriedly as we approach the human Justis' makeshift room. As we open the door I catch a glimpse of the humans bandaged hand as he slides it into his right jacket pocket. Spike looks at us and quickly stands and salutes. "H-Hello Princess Celestia!" He rushes to Twilight's side, leaving Justis alone on the floor in front of me. His brown eyes stare at me questioningly before he stands up. He looks up slightly to meet my gaze.

I softly and reassuringly smile. "Hello Justis… I hope you slept well." The tension in the air begins to eat away at me, as his eyes seem to stare through me. He quietly asks, in almost other disbelief. "What.. Who.. Where in the name of… Of everything am I? What is this.." Twilight answers with her usual matter of fact tone.

"You are in Equestria! Ponyville to be exact." His eyes close a little, fear beginning to surge through him. He backs away, not understanding.

"You can't be serious.. Is this a dream..? How is this possible.." Stumbling backwards he lands against the wooden wall with a loud bang, before sliding down and bringing his knees to his chest. His body trembles as he watches us, trying to find solid ground. I softly make him look at me with magic before calmly speaking.

"Do not worry young one, you are in safe hooves." He looks at me searchingly before slowly nodding. A strange silence fills the room as I look at my student. She silently takes notes on him, most of which are based off body alone. I gently tap her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"O-oh! Yes Princess Celestia?" The look on her face makes it seem she got caught with a hoof in the cookie jar. My magic gently take the notes from her as i calmly ask, "My most faithful student.. Please introduce Justis to the other elements of harmony to try and help him get settled." She stutters a little but accepts. I wish them both good luck before returning to my chambers.

(Justis P.O.V.)

The Princess disappears with a flash of white light, just like how she appeared. My eyes slowly lock onto the lavender Unicorn, waiting to see what she has planned. She simply starts to write on a pad with a quill. A little smile of curiosity spreads across her lips as she writes. The Dragon stays quiet, trying not to draw attention to himself. I softly snap my fingers, making both of them jump a little.

Twilight looks embarrassed and stutters out, "O-oh! Right, s-sorry Justis… Let's show you around town." I gently nod, trying to keep the situation calm. With a grunt i slowly get up, easily a foot taller than her. I put my hands into my jacket pockets and slowly follow them, my mind in another place, wondering if this is a dream or not. We walk out of the library, giving me a chance to look at it. It's a massive oak tree with windows and even a balcony; I go slack-jawed in surprise.

I shake my head softly and turn back to Twilight and the Dragon, following them closely. Along the way to our first stop, several ponies see me and go slightly pale before growing from what I can tell be curiosity. A strange Pegasus flies backwards towards us, making me smile softly at the silliness. The Pegasus bumps into me, flank first. It's wings stop and it starts to fall to the ground, making me try to stop it.

I catch the Pegasus and gently set it down. It turns around and looks up at me, allowing me to see its yellow eyes crossed with one looking up at me and the other at the ground. In a feminine voice she chirps. "Oh Hi! Nice to meet you!" She happily smiles at me. I chuckle and pet her head and scratch behind her right ear.

"Nice to meet you too Miss. What's your name?" She happily says her name is Derpy Hooves. I smile warmly at the innocent mare, her yellow hair a little unkempt and her grey fur neatly groomed. She tries to focus both of her canary eyes on me, but is unable to. Slowly, a frown begins to creep on her lips. I gently pat her head and say not to be sad, and that she's still an adorable mare.

She smiles widely and asks if I mean it, and I say, "Of course! You're awesome as you are." With a happy squeal she hugs my waist before calling me a great guy. She asks me what my name is in her goofy tone. I tell her my name and she happily says, "Ok! Bye Justis!" Before flying off towards the Library.

I turn back towards Twilight to see her smiling at me. My little emotional wal goes back up as i ask her, "Whats with the smile?" She giggles and says, "You're just a big softie, aren't you?" My ears burn as I look away, quickly saying no I'm not as she continues to giggle. She starts walking towards the edge of the town with me quickly in tow. I can only wonder who else i'll meet.

A/n Yay it turned out ok! I hope y'all enjoy! I'm gonna try and post as much as possible. Much Love


	3. Celestia's Fear & Fluttershy's Kindness

A/n Hurray back again! Just finished chapter two a few minutes ago,ready to move forward and keep writing while i have motivation.

Chapter Three: Celestia's Fear and Fluttershy's Kindness

(8:34am Sunday - Canterlot, Equestria - Celestia P.O.V.)

My hooves carry me into the royal archives, the feeling of urgency slowly building in my chest. I engulf the room in my magic, carrying books of all types to me. The names of the books dart by, none of them matching my current predicament. A soft curse escapes my lips as I start to read one of the folklore encyclopedias. Using magic to read the book quicker I find a single page dedicated to humans. I sigh with relief as I slowly read the passage

 _ **Humans**_

 _ **A species of omnivores with vastly different subspecies and incredible intelligence. Mostly extinct, believed to be very sociable to their own kind and certain animals. Humans used to live among Ponies, but due to horrid atrocities committed by their leaders lead to different sects of rebels to emerge. The rebels and the leaders of humanity used strange technology to execute one another, as if the lives of their fellow humans did not matter. They ended up killing each other, destroying their own society. Humans are believed to be strong in magic and strength and are best to be avoided. If found watch under constant surveillance.**_

 _ **General Fire Flight - 6/8/990**_

My jaw clenches and unclenches, fear starting to fill me. The date was over 5000 years ago, written by my grandfather King Solarium's right hand man and general, clearly whatever humans were, they were a dangerous bunch. My ears begin to flatten as my body tenses up with worry for my subjects and my dear student. I quickly run to my room and write to Twilight, to warn her of the danger of the human.

(9:11am Sunday - Ponyville, Equestria - Justis P.O.V.)

The path to the edge of Ponyville was clustered with small groups of ponies walking together. They ether looked curious or afraid when they see me, which I completely understand. The tiny Dragon named Spike suddenly belches a green fireball, making me jump a little in surprise. Spike grabs a strange letter from the flame and hands it to Twilight, quietly speaking to her in an urgent tone.

She nods quietly and begins to read it, her face growing pale as she reads the letter, a mix of fear and concern growing in her eyes. I softly ask, "Um.. Miss Twilight what's going on..?" With a scream she jumps, in turn making me jump. I stare at her confused as she quickly regains her composure and says that it's nothing. A frown settles itself across my face as we walk onto a small path leading towards a quaint cottage.

I see a few animals scurry into tiny dog houses, bird houses, and other strange structures built around and within the house. As we slowly approach a small Pegasus with buttermilk colored fur and a mane and tail the color of a premature rose, a pink color that catches the light softly. I smile, taking in the beauty of the Pegasus and the tattoo of three pink butterflies that rest upon her flank. It looks at us and squeaks softly in a timid and feminine voice.

She hides in the length of her mane as she shyly asks, "Twilight I-I didn't expect you…" Her hooves nervously clop against the dirt, never carrying her closer, only standing and shifting in place. As her soft, baby blue eyes look at me she grows curious and asks, "I-Is this a new creature..? I-is it friendly?" Twilight goes to speak but can only watch with a small grimace of horror as the Mare circles me curiously.

I watch her with the same curiosity as her. She seems happy and starts to examine my clothes as i softly speak, not trying to spook her. "Yes.. I am a new creature, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. I'm Justis.. A human." Her soft voice hitches into another squeak as she looks up at me with big eyes.

"O-oh I-I'm terribly sorry Sir.. Um.. I-I've never heard of a human.. Is your kind r-rare? O-oh and I'm Fluttershy.." She nervously shifts as I slowly shrug. Twilight slowly explains the situation before whispering to her. Fluttershy gives her a skeptical look before inviting us inside for tea. I nod softly and quietly follow both of the mares into the cottage.

I slowly ask Fluttershy if she needs help making the tea, which she becomes red and flustered, saying that she can do it and that I'm her guest. As she goes to the kitchen, a small bunny hops over and examines me curiously. I see a carrot on the table and gently pick it up, offering it to the bunny. Its face seems unimpressed as i softly tell the little creature, "Hey, hey little guy… It's just a little snack to tide you over," The bunny nods and snatches it, starting to nibble at it.

I look up to see Twilight staring at me in disbelief. With a confused blink i ask, "What's with that face? Did I do something weird?" She tenses and just stares at me, as if i asked a very dumb question. Fluttershy gently sets a glass of simple camomile tea in front of me, making me smile. "Thank you Miss Fluttershy." Her ears turn a little red as she says, "It's not an i-issue Mr. Justis.." Twilight's eyes dart between us as she pulls Fluttershy out of the room quickly. I sit there confused as i gently sip my tea and sigh, feeling a lot better.

(Fluttershy P.O.V.)

I look at my dear friend Twilight as she speaks in a hushed and urgent voice, saying, "Fluttershy we can't be to nice to him! He is a dangerous creature!" We both hear Spike starting a conversation with Justis. Twilight ignores it and looks at me, expecting a response. I nervously fidget and gently move a dust bunny with my front hooves. "U-um.. I-if he was dangerous.. W-why hasn't he a-attacked us or anypony else..?" She's taken aback by my question,clearly having to think about her response.

We both hear Spike ask, "So uh.. Justis, what was your home like?" I barely look past Twilight to look at Justis. His usual stoic face full of sadness and pain, making him look like an injured cub. His bandaged hand scratches his goatee "Well uh… My world is full of terrible people… But there are some good people too." He slowly runs his hand through his long hair. He sadly sips his tea as Spike asks what he did in his free time.

Justis just talks about how he'd work at a shelter to help animals. An uncomfortable silence slowly forms in the room. I gently go to Justis and pat his back, making him jump slightly. He looks at me and smiles thankfully, making my ears feel a little warm. He listens to Spike talk to Twilight. The conversation mainly discussing looking for a book.

Hours pass and nothing changes. The only difference is the feelings for the kind human named Justis.

A/n done with this chapter! Hope it turns out good for y'all too! peace!


	4. Imprisonment

A/n Hey guys and gals, welcome back to the story! I hope y'all are enjoying it! Let's continue!

Chapter Four: Imprisonment

(12:56pm - Ponyville, Equestria - Justis P.O.V.)

Fluttershy talks to me a bit, asking about how I feel about Ponyville. I tell her, "Well.. It's an interesting place, especially since the main occupants are ponies." She nods and questions if I ever talked to a pony. I shake my head. "I haven't ever talked to a pony. Where I'm from ponies don't talk.. And Unicorns and Pegasi aren't real… So in total; I am very confused." Her little ears flick slightly as she nods slowly.

A small thud comes from the kitchen, making her say she'll be right back as she leaves to the kitchen. She softly talks to something, from the distance I can't make out anything. Twilight writes on a piece of paper before handing it to Spike, who in turn uses his green fire to disintegrate it. I stare at them confused, catching Twilight's attention. She turns pale and looks away again, making my skin crawl.

I keep staring at her, feeling as if I'm a sheep next to a wolf. Fluttershy enters the room, catching all of our attentions. In her wings in the bunny from before, I smile and wave at the bunny. "Hey little guy, did ya start to get to starving, huh?" The bunny nods at me, catching Spike and Twilight of guard. Fluttershy just smiles and says, "I-I'm so glad you are friends with my dear A-Angel Bunny." I just smile at her as I watch Angel hop down and leave the room.

Twilight says to Fluttershy, "Don't forget our talk Fluttershy…" Fluttershy only frowns at her with a look of disapproval. Twilight looks confused then something seems to click in her mind, making her gasp. I slowly look at the floor and twiddle my thumbs mumbling, "I feel like this is a crap sitcom.." Nether of them hear me as Fluttershy softly sits across from me and smiles warmly at me, trying to defuse the situation.

I just try to make small talk, talking about animals to hobbies, just wanting to keep the fracturing civility. A few minutes of silence pass before Twilight says, "Well, I should really be introducing Justis to the others." She stands and gestures for me to follow with her hoof. I stand as Fluttershy nervously asks if she can come along. I smile and say it's a good idea, making Twilight sigh and allow it.

(One Hour Later)

I cough a bit as we walk, not used to walking this long and just getting tired. Spike tries to make a game as we walk, making Twilight look at him slowly, as I try to indulge him, only making Twilight groan softly. Spike belches out his standard green fire, another letter appearing into his hands, which he hands to Twilight. Her eyes scroll over it, making her smile. She yells to follow her as she runs down a path. I sigh and follow with Fluttershy close behind. We soon stop in a clearing, trees growing wildly in a crescent round the clearing.

I see a flash of light going towards Fluttershy, my fight or flight senses kick in and i jump in front of the blast, trying to block it with my arms. The blast rips the jacket sleeves off of my body and shoves me down, my head banging against the dirt. Fluttershy screams in confusion and worry as Twilight pulls her to the safety of the trees. I try to get up as a spear is jabbed at me. Quickly, I roll out the way and get up to see a pony in medieval armor.

Fluttershy cries out, "T-twilight?! T-That's Celestia's elite guard!" The realization washes over my face as another bult rips through my back. I scream in pain and fall onto my knees and have my face put into the dirt, a pair of shackles holding my hands behind my back. Twilight says in a very triumphant voice, "Now, Princess Celestia will judge you for your crimes! You dirty human." Fluttershy runs to me to check if I'm ok, only for a guard to shove her back.

I scream, "Don't! Hurt! My! FRIEND!" Using all of my strength I stand, throwing the guard off my back as I rush the one who shoved Fluttershy to the ground. He swings his Halberd at me with great force. I kick the side of the blade, breaking the wooden staff. The blade flips into the air, only for a magic force to fling the blade back at me.

I can't escape in time, the blade slicing through my right eyebrow and cheek. Blood leaks from the wound as I hold my face in pain. The guards start kicking my ribs and head, trying to keep me down. Fluttershy cries and runs to get help.. I feel the world slip away as the Princess calls for my imprisonment.

A/n ooooh nooo. He is in jail, will he die? Survive? Who knows!? Not me for sure.


	5. Friendship?

A/n Hello everybody! Demouris here with another chapter! Thank y'all for allowing me to have 400 reads. Let's begin.

Chapter Five: Friendship?

(3:45pm - Canterlot, Equestria - 2 Days After Capture - Justis P.O.V.)

The sickening feeling of imprisonment stays deep in my heart, watching as ponies stare at me like a failed science fair project. I look at the chains and shackles that keep me here, resentment consuming me. The sound of ponies approaching causes me to look up, only to come face to face with a strange unicorn mare with a pure black man and white fur. Her red eyes stare me down, not budging an inch.

She enters, most of her body covered with a brown hoodie. With a flash of a golden bracelet she orders the guards to leave us. They obey as I stare her down, quite hesitant of the newcomer. She moves some hair out of her eyes before examining me, a look of interest across her face. Her soft voice sounds comforting to me in a strange way. "So you are a human? Strange… I thought you'd be scary…" I softly shrug, not feeling like talking to the mare.

She nods slowly and gently strokes my hair, making the situation feel even stranger. Her soothing voice asks, "What did a unique creature like you do to be locked away like a bad dream?" Her eyes flash a strange green while she examines me. I quietly whisper, "You're not a normal pony are you..?" She stands in front of me and smiles happily with a soft chirp states, "Such a smart boy… I'm surprised you even saw through." In a soft green flash of light her form changes.

Her red eyes turn into an emerald green, her fur becoming a black slate, her legs having small holes through them. I watch her black mane become a green ragged hairstyle with small changes in green coloring, with her wings becoming alike a cicadas. She stares me down, waiting for a response.

"I like the color scheme.. It's very eye catching.." She blinks with a confused face and questions, "You're not scared? What creature isn't afraid of a changeling..?" I shrug slowly, not really knowing how to feel. She coughs slowly and dramatically raises her right front leg. "I am Queen Chrysalis, leader of the Changelings!" I sigh in slight annoyance as I stare at her, my feeling towards royalty clearly not positive.

Her face falters with a bit of confusion and worry before turning back into her cheerful disposition. "Oh um.. Well I have a proposition that will aid us both greatly!" I slowly raise my right eyebrow, not buying this act. "Oh..? And let me guess." I stand, still bound to the wall by chains, my head reaching the ceiling of the cell so I have to crouch. "You're gonna use me for some plot to overthrow Celestia since you've failed once before?" Her face turns pale and she goes to yell at me. My large calloused hand covers her mouth. "Now now.. I never said I'm not willing to help in some form.. But I want," I lean in close and smile darkly, my sharp canines exposed. "Want everyone… to be happy.. And safe.." I slowly sit back down as she trembles with fear and confusion.

She gulps softly and shakes her head. "You humans must have incredible power… Especially to scare me." I just wait to see what she thinks, my face going to its usual stoic expression. She slowly offers her hoof. "I'll try to get you released ok…?" I shake her hoof and say, "And in return i will be a friend." She turns back into her disguise and leaves me alone, once again to my own devices

A/n another chapter done. Sorry this one was short, i have more ideas.


	6. Seeds Of Revolution

A/n Hey guys, this chapter is going to be long. Also, leave a review to help me make the story better. Masina is Samoan for moon, and Amaterasu is the Japanese deity of the sun. You'll see why I've used these soon.

Chapter Six: Seeds Of Revolution

(11:08am Monday - Everfree Forest, Equestria - Third Person P.O.V.)

The unnatural moving clouds over the Everfree keep the citizens of Equestria at bay, allowing monsters, bounty hunters, and creatures to live in solitude. Within the tree covered hills and small fields there lay, mere feet underground, miles upon miles of tunnels, holding the offspring of Queen Chrysalis. The Changeling's dig into the soft dirt, making more room for the steadily growing population. At the entrance stands Queen Chrysalis, her aura polluting the air, like that of a human succubus, desperate to feed. Her strong legs carry her down the countless tunnels; her children greeting her as she passes, barely even being acknowledged by the Queen.

A throne made of onyx with emerald lining, sits in the center of the throne room, surrounded by the elite guard. Queen Chrysalis walks past the guards and softly sits on the throne, her plans seeming to crumble and slip through her hooves, like water slipping through cracks in stone. Her eyes stare at the dirt walls as thoughts and plans come and go, none of them sounding plausible.

Her second in command, enters the throne room, keeping its face and body covered by a simple navy blue cloak with a golden lace moving down the center of the cloak, making sure its body would stay hidden. On the end of the golden laces sits a sun and moon medallion, made of the same type of onyx used for the throne. The only feature seen from its body are his two goat hooves, about the size of a tire. The ceiling stands 60 feet high and 40 feet wide; her second in commands hood scraping gently across the hardened dirt and its broad shoulders take up half of the space available.

Chrysalis looks up at the creature and smiles as it takes a knee and bows silently, before looking into her eyes with a single red eye, pulsating with hunger. The queen stands and speaks, "My dear General Ironside… I take it you are ready to show yourself to our enemies?" General Ironside slowly speaks in a deep, gravely and a heavy tribal accent, making the words sound more drawn out and forced. "Yes my Queen… My fellow Cyclopes are under my control." The Queen smiles, revealing her row of canines.

She softs climbs onto his shoulder and with a voice as soothing as silk, she asks, "Do you know your old friend? The Wyvern Messenger?" His single eye tracts her onto his shoulder as he nods slowly. Chrysalis smiles and gently orders Ironhide, wishing to make acquaintance with The Drake Kingdom's Messenger.

(3:45pm Monday - Ponyville, Equestria - Second Third Person P.O.V.)

The small town never seems to change, no new homes or new ponies coming often, as if the town was haunted, but the residents of Ponyville stay tightly knit, like a family of meerkats, always looking out and caring for one another. In the south of Ponyville sits a beautiful orchard, with a single red, two story house sitting in the very front. Outside on the porch of the house sits an orange earth pony mare wearing an apple red scarf. She has deep emerald eyes and a blond mane, held back into a ponytail.

She happily sips a mug of hot chocolate as the gentle fall breeze tickles her snout. The sound of somepony softly approaching makes her ears perk. She sets her mug down and scoops up her old cowboy hat and places it on her head, looking forward to see a very worried Fluttershy. Her soft voice shakily asks if Twilight had come to the orange mare and poison her mind about a Human named Justis. The mare tilts her hat back shakes her head softly in confusion.

"Now calm down sugarcube, I havn't got hide nor hare on what y'all are going on about." Fluttershy hurries over and sits beside, clearly distraught she begins to talk. "Applejack… J-Justis is a Human.. H-he wouldn't hurt a fly but… b-but because of a mythology book.." Applejack wraps her front legs around Fluttershy and softly pats her back.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be ok Fluttershy… My friend down south can help us out ok?" The buttermilk Pegasus nods slowly. Applejack takes her dear friend and fellow Element of Harmony into the farmhouse, discussing the Tribal Pegasus of the Arimaspi Territory. A shiver .goes down the shy Pegasus' spine as she hears that name.

Applejack begins to reassure her friend that the Pegasus will help anyway he can and that he can. Applejack packs up a bag full of supplies as they trot to the carriage station, to find the Tribal Pegasus.

(5:45pm - Canterlot, Equestria - Princess Luna P.O.V.)

I slowly look at my crown, not as luxurious or refined as my sisters, but it's beautiful thing, something I will always want with me. The onyx crown has a single purple gem as its centerpiece, just as beautiful as the night my father Masina. He had come from a small island, born a simple Unicorn with a love for the night my mother Amaterasu would make, but that's a story for later.

Slowly, I place the crown upon my head and allow my starfilled mane to flow freely while putting on the matching necklace and shoes. I walk down the castle stairs to hear my guards talking about the creature in the dungeon, the elder guard being a blood red Earth Pony with grey eyes and a cutie mark of a single shield.

The younger being a cyan Pegasus with yellow eyes and no cutie mark. The elder says, "That weird ape keeps talking about the moon! Why won't he shut the hell up!? What do you think Blue Bird?" Blue Bird nervously shrugs and says, "He don't seem bad Lion.. He ain't even tried to fight us.. He acts like we're just.." Lion growls and keeps cursing and trying to make Blue Bird stand down.

I approach and Blue Bird stands at attention before Lion sees me. After they are both in attention, I ask about the creature. They hesitantly tell me of the creature in the deepest part of the dungeon and how he keeps asking to see the beautiful moon. My lips curl into a frown as i tell them i wish to see the creature. Blue Bird softly says, "I-I think his name is uh.. Justis?" I say thank you as Lion glares at him. Before they can respond I rush down the stairs of the dungeon and go towards the cell.

The creature is very tall and stocky, with a stoic face staring at his chains. His long hair hangs in front of his face slightly, like the veil of a bride. As i step closer he looks up at me with confusion then an expression that screams he will be punished. "Hello miss.. Welcome to my home." His unbandaged hands sweeps his hair back, putting his deep brown eyes on display, with a nasty stitch work going down the center of his forehead and through his right eyebrow and cheek.

He fiddles with the sleeveless jacket as he watches me. I softly frown and say, "My name is Luna, and I am the Princess of the night." He gives a weak smile, a low rumble from his stomach sounding out. "Wow.. You're much sweeter than your sister…" I giggle slightly and say she's not that bad. He only shrugs.

"So why were you thrown down here sir?" He blinks slowly and looks at. He honestly answers with. "I don't know… Everyone was nice but.. A guard attacked Fluttershy and i tried to protect her.. Guess i'm shitty haha." I frown more and got to speak as my sister begins down the stairs. I quickly hide behind a corner as she looks down upon the sitting Justis.

She softly says that he won't be able to hurt anypony, in which he says he never has. "I know Justis, but you will rot to save my ponies." She leaves as i cover my mouth in shock.. Knowing something isn't right, I tell Justis i will free him before hurrying to my chambers.

A/n HURRAY MUTHAFUCKAS WE GOIN FAR TONIGHT! Sorry. But in all seriousness I'm so happy. It took all this time to fix this up to where it works! So as stated before please give the story a review to make it better. Thank Y'all again, also, The Dragon Messenger belongs to a good friend of mine, so if the writing changes when he appears, understand i'm having him help me write, Welp, from me and the boys down south, Peace!


	7. Draemond

A/n Hello everyone! Demouris here with another chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed the last one! Ok, so more ponies more story and more fun. Let's begin. P.s. In dedication to Bryce, my brother and best friend.. Happy birthday.

Chapter Seven: Draemond Intro

(4:45 am Tuesday - The Emerald Valley, Drake Kingdom - 3rd Per P.O.V)

The Emerald Valley, the beautiful monument to the Draconic Kingdom's intelligence, the area once being a crater due to a fight between the Dragon King Ulric and a rogue dragon sect called 'The Wings of Noir'. After the defeat of the sect, King Ulric sacrificed his horns to aid in replacing the barren battlefield with the seemingly never ending forest. Within the forest, upon a high perch, within the branches of a 200 year oak tree sits a simple tree house, made of small red wood panels, glass, and long palm leafs. Inside sits an elder wyvern dragon. Her eyes covered with bandages as she expertly traverses the house.

Her scales are the color of fresh leaves, reborn for the summer but wilted by the oncoming fall. Her wings slightly damaged with black marks from her acceptance into the kingdom. She has a single crooked horn on the right side of her head while the left side has a stump from which her other horn once stood. She climbs to the roof and starts to move leaves to reveal a younger dragons head. The dragon's scales are the color of the sunset sky with feathers in a group on the center of his head; they are orange almost fully but at the tips of them they are the color of the azure sky.

He sleeps peacefully in the bed of leaves as his two long horns pierce into the pile a bit. The elder dragon gently caresses his head before shaking hm, she screams. "My dear grandson wake up! Zombies have arrived!" Her grandson wakes up screaming as she falls over laughing. Her elderly bones strain as she lays there laughing.

(Grandson Dragon P.O.V.)

I watch as my Nanna lays there, losing her breath from laughing to hard. I look around and examine the tribal marking on my right shoulder, as it goes to the tip of my wing. The marking of a courier was not what I had wanted, but I love the job. My Nanna finally finishes her laughing fit as she groans and stands up slowly, the bandages still over her eyes as her smile grows again. "My dear grandson, how did you sleep?" I look at her bandages, trying to look serious.

I fail and burst into laughter, happily yelling, "You got me good Nanna! Hahaha. I slept great." She nods and slowly hugs me. I hug back as she walks down the stairs to make breakfast. I stretch out my wings and do a quick drill. I fly up quickly before gliding around the tree house, perching on the entrance. With a happy sigh, I enter the house.

(2 hours later)

I lay on the floor stuffed, softly burping as i rub my food filled belly. "How was your Chalupas? They must have been good, you ate half of the damn stock, haha." She giggles, still full of vibrant youth despite her age. I look at her sheepishly. "I-I can't help myself when you make them! I'd have to have an audience with the king to eat food this good!" She just giggle more. The familiar sound of a giant's stride approaches.

My tail swishes as I quickly go to the roof, almost making myself sick. I cough a few times before reaching the peak of the tree. My eyes scan the landscape as a familiar wall of dark fabric approaches. I kick of the tree and nose dive towards the cloaked giant. A familiar red eye pulsates while staring at me, its giant claws opening for me to land upon its palm.I do so as a deep tribal voice says, "Hello…. My friend.. A pleasure… To see you.." I blink a bit and smile happily at the cyclops.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you again Iron! Or is it 'General' now?" Iron chuckles deeply with a booming smile, the white fangs glowing slightly in the shadows of the hood. "Drae… You've not changed.. _**Ad vitam amicus meus**_ …. (My friend for life - latin) She needs us again.. Our mentor.." The

forest seems to go quiet, a mild look of shock spreading across my face, hiding the other emotions.

The smile of Ironside falters as he apologizes, him knowing that me and her had fell out long ago. He slowly just asks, "Can you.. Come to Equestria.. I… Do not have much time.." I grimace and slowly nod, going to my nanna and hugging her goodbye, telling her to be safe.. I perch on his shoulder and watch as my home and the forest of my ancestors disappear like that of a fever dream behind me.

A/n wow, sorry it took so long. I will try to update more. I do not own Draemond, that is Bryce's. Welp, i got to work on the next chapter. Thank you all for being so nice. also it was kind of short Be back soon.


	8. Dark Sun The Heretic

A/n Hey everyone. We are back with another chapter and here is a big update. Due to Hurricane Harvey being a big ragin' cajun mama i'm busy.. But anyway let's begin.

Chapter Eight: Dark Sun The Heretic Pegasus

(9:37 PM Tuesday, Red Mane Range, Arimaspi, 3rd Person POV)

The mountains stand tall, splitting the terrain of the desert wasteland of Arimaspi, it held there by the massive claws of the surrounding and intertwining mountains. The sand the color of the scarlet banners that once adorned the ruins hidden within the sand and stone. The sound of the shifting sands echoes in the silent air, the ambiance leaving the slight dread of its past present. Among the sands is a solitary caravan, pulling the few occupants who would dare brave the mind numbing heat and the constant fear of what might lurk below the sands; deeper into the oblivion of the sands.

The caravan is pulled by two large Unicorns, each covered head to hoof in black and brown cloth, covering the white manes and fur of the two of them. The moon slowly rises over the dark fields as a buttermilk yellow Pegasus gently pushes the caravans curtain aside to watch the moon. The Pegasus says a silent prayer to the goddess of the moon before closing the curtain to sleep, their destination farther away then once thought.

(7:24am, Wednesday, Red Mane Range, Arimaspi, 3rd Person POV)

The sound of angry buzzards fills the hot and dry air, one of the caravan's guards having disturbed the body of a camel. The guards begin to feel sick as they quickly move the cart down the path as a small settlement begins to fade in on the horizon. The Pegasus once again sticks her head out, her light pink mane bobs softly with the caravans movement. As they pull up to the settlement, a tough looking black Unicorn stallion with a mane the color of the open sea.

His right eye closed permanently with a scar going through his forehead, eye, and cheek with his single good eye the color of autumn leafs. On his strong body is a iron chest plate with the insignia of the eastern seas, the symbol of the kingdom of Aquarius. He trots towards the caravan, his mouth staying in a downturn grimace.

The buttermilk Pegasus steps out of the caravan with a strong mare Earth pony. The Earth mare's green eyes sweep the land, examining with her keen eyes. She tips her cowboy hat as the Pegasus nervously looks at her, not knowing the area. The black Unicorn sees the orange Earth pony and smiles before trotting over.

"My, my, hello again miss Applejack; have you come for another shipment of spices for your cider?" A smile slowly spreads across her face. "Why ain't it good to see ya again Noir." The two happily laugh as the buttermilk mare stares at her dear friend. Applejack turns to her and says happily, "This is my friend Fluttershy; say hi sugarcube." Fluttershy slowly lets out a soft high pitched hello to the much larger Noir.

(8:09am, Dusthaven, Arimaspi, Applejack P.O.V.)

I slowly let out a small cough as I walk towards my old friend. "It ain't spices I'm here for this time hun… I'm looking for him." Noir frowns a bit and nods slowly before softly saying, "Ah… The Heretic Pegasus… I haven't seen hide nor hare of him since he got into a fight with White Veil." A frown quickly spreads across my face as i tip my hat back in confusion.

"Now why in the hell would he fight his best friend… Something don't seem right there sugarcube…" I watch him nod slowly with his hoof sweeping through his sea of a mane. He tells us where to find White Veil before saying, "Be careful around him, he's been somewhat aggressive." I nod and look at Shy. "Come on sugarcube, we got a pony to find." We walk towards the Stumble Inn, a small dive cider bar.

I open the swinging door as Shy nervously walks in and looks around with me on her tail. My eyes fall on the snow white earth pony as he nurses his cider like an old stallion with a broken heart. His long mane covering both of his with the color of a stone wall. His ears perk slowly as we approach. His voice low and full of gravel. "What'd ya want.." Shy looks scared as i softly speak. "Veil.. its me.. AJ." His head turns towards me as a weak smile crosses his face.

"Well if'in it ain't Applejack, How'sa farm?" His breath reeks of heavy cider and he stumbles up. I slowly tell him who were looking for. He grimaces and says, "Probably of praising his stupid false goddess… The ignorant bastard…" I tense at the angry tone, not sure how to respond.

He sweeps his hair back, his eyes the color of the shifting sands. "He is probably at the altar, the one he showed you last time you were here…" The memory hits me like a freight, reminding me of the long road he showed me, how it fell off the path and under the bridge to the north of the town. I say thank you before asking Shy to follow me.

She softly says goodbye to White Veil. I walk down the north road, wondering if I haven't made a mistake. Shy's soft voice carries on the wind. "A-Applejack are you ok?" With a soft sigh I say yes as the bridge appears over the hill. I go to the stairs on the side to and slowly descend. I stop at the hole in the wall near the bottom of the stairs and slowly look in.

I see a familiar black and navy blue mane of a strong black Pegasus stallion. He sits in silence in front of a simple black altar with a golden sun engraved into it. With a purpose his ears move slightly and he stands, slowly turning to face me. His crimson eyes stare at me as a soft smile touches his lips.

In a soft voice as deep as the sea he asks, "Miss Applejack..?" I nod slowly as he gently hugs me with his forelegs before sitting down. He tries to talk more but can't seem to think of the words. Fluttershy slowly pokes her head in as I slowly speak. "Dark Sun… It sure has been a while since these ol' eyes have seen ya.." He nods and bows to Shy, always being formal despite not knowing much about language.

I let Shy explain our predicament while he listens and nods. Shy mentions the Human as his eyes suddenly light up in the dark. "You found human? They are good? Kind?" He excitedly raises his hooves and says "I help right away!" he steps out as his black fur reflects the light softly. I chuckle and look to Shy. "I guess we got help now." We run to town, ready to save the Human.

A/n wow that took a long time, also cliffhanger haha


End file.
